Sky Fortress/Ice Path
The Ice path is one of the three main paths you can take in Sky Fortress. While it is optional to go through, completing it and obtaining the Ice Orb is required to gain access to the Sky Garden. The boss at the end of this path is Articuno. The weather that can occur here includes cloudy, hail, and snow. Attributes SkyFortressIceScenery1.png|Floors 11-20 SkyFortressIceScenery2.png|Floors 31-40 SkyFortressIceScenery3.png|Floors 51-60 SkyFortressIceScenery4.png|Floors 71-99 Unown Chamber After reaching the stairs of the 99th floor, the player is brought into a room with various Unown, much like the Unown chambers for previous paths, where each one will drop a letter stone. These Unown spell out "ARTICUNO", foreshadowing the keeper and boss of the path. All stones are needed in a player's bag to open the sealed door leading to the rooftop. Boss Upon reaching the rooftop of the Ice path, Articuno appears. Like Moltres, informs the player that the Slowking Shamouti was just a minion, and that while Shamouti's orders are clear, Articuno takes no interest in banishing anyone who envies its achievements of illusions. Then, Articuno battles the player. After defeat, Articuno remarks that it has gotten weaker since it was assigned to be the final guardian of Winden. Articuno praises the player for having greater power, mentioning its embarrassed because a warrior of their level should not be too easily knelt. It tells the player that they are the perfect explorer, before questioning itself on its past ignorance. Articuno says that a great trouble is at hand, and that it must hone its skills. Articuno bids the player farewell and leaves. Boss Drop: *Ice Orb *Articuno's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''???: Kyuuuah.... *???: Freeze! *''Articuno: Kyuuuuuuah! *''Articuno'': ...What a shame. Shamouti still believes he can get rid of us. I sincerely pity him... *''Articuno'': I am not surprised he chose to send you. I, too, feel your energy. *''Articuno'': However, it is sad to consider, that you, like all others, will perish in a most frosty way. *''Articuno'': ...I am Articuno, shrouder of the bitter frost, bringer of blizzards, and master of all illusions. *''Articuno'': Shamouti and I will be, as we have always been. We disagree almost a lot, and he has developed a complex... *''Articuno'': While his orders are clear, I take no interest in banishing anyone who simply envies my achievements of illusions. *''Articuno'': His very existence is a hilarious illusion; he believes he controls what he does, when it is exactly the opposite happening. *''Articuno'': He is a puppet, a minion, a mere nothingness, I tell you. *''Articuno'': ...I fear I have said too much. These pelting hailstones tend to make one lose sanity. *''Articuno'': ...In any case, I must defeat you now. After Defeating: *''Articuno'': Kyoooah! *''Articuno'': Kyaaah! I've gotten a lot weaker since I was assigned to be the final guardian of Winden... *''Articuno'': ...You have great power...And I understand now... *''Articuno'': I feel truly embarrassed, a warrior of my level should not be too easily knelt... *''Articuno'': You, you are the immortal soul. The perfect explorer...Exactly what he needs... *''Articuno'': Kuuuuaaah! How! How could I have been so ignorant... *''Articuno'': A great trouble is at hand, and I must hone my skills... We will meet again, explorer...Good bye for now...! End Room End Box * Frozen Rock * Golden Apple *Max Revive * Big Nugget *Relic Crown * TM Blizzard * TM Ice Beam * 10 Slow Traps Fake Exit Players will be presented with this room should they use the alternate set of stairs on Floor 40 or 60 and leave the dungeon. It contains a single Deluxe Box. End Box Secret Room Secret Rooms can be found on any floor except for Floors 20, 40, 60, 80, and 90. There are two Secret Rooms the player can find. Both contain 2 Deluxe Boxes which can be obtained by pressing a switch that opens the way to the boxes. The first Secret Room can be found on Floors 11-49. Its Deluxe Boxes can contain: *Icy Rock *Icy Dust *Revive *TM Swords Dance The second Secret Room can be found on Floors 51-98. Its Deluxe Boxes can contain: * Big Nugget * Relic Band * TM Blizzard * TM Steel Wing Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs Dungeon Objective The main objective of this path is to reach the end and defeat Articuno, who drops an Ice Orb that is needed to progress into Sky Fortress Garden. Restrictions *Must have a Flying-type on the team. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Winden Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:Winden Dungeons